Poke Story
by Mizuki1-Kiruri13
Summary: Artimis Blake and Esmeralda Midori are two very different girls but when they are asked to go on the their journey together, can this girls get past their differences and the bad blood between their families to help each other come out on top? Summaries not my thing! Humor and adventure with a little bit of friendship going on! Set in Sinnoh.


_**CHAPTER 1**_

It was a beautiful morning in the peaceful town of Twinleaf. The Starly nearby were chirping away. As early in the morning as it was, there was one young trainer awake. This young girl always woke up with the sun but the glimmer in her emerald eyes told that this day was extra special. She walked over to her full-sized mirror to make sure her outfit matched the occasion of the day. She had on her light green short dress and, for modesty sake, white knee length leggings under. Over her dress, the young trainer had on a white, long sleeve cardigan. At the end of her sleeves she had on light green, round bracelets. As for shoes, the trainer had satin flats that tied with ribbons on her shins. The trainer flipped her brown shoulder length, wavy hair and noticed she was missing her golden heart locket. Her eyes darted around her room until she noticed the locket on her dressing table. The young trainer let out a relieved sigh and quickly placed on her precious necklace. At that moment, there was a knock on her bedroom door and the trainer turned around to greet the blue headed female. "Good morning, My Little Emerald. I see you're ready early for today. Did you even sleep last night, my dear?" The young trainer laughed. "Morning mother, I did sleep, although it took a while. I'm just so excited for today! I finally get my pokemon! I want to get there as soon as possible." The blue eyed mother watched her daughter walk out the room to the kitchen. "Well I hope you have enough time to eat something before you go. It's quite a ways to Professor Rowan's lab you know." "Well i guess i have an hour to spare." The young trainer grabbed a bowl and box of cereal and began to make her breakfast. She poured milk in the bowl and sat down. Her mother gave her a gentle smile. "Well while you eat, I'm going to wake up Max. He will want to say good bye before you go." The trainer nodded and continued to eat. After finishing, the trainer got up and washed her dishes. By the time she was done, her mother came back to the kitchen with her brother in her arms. "Are you leaving already, Esmeralda?" The trainer nodded. "Yup, I'm ready to go and i want to get there early. The professor wanted to tell me something before i start my journey." Her mother gave Esmeralda a nod. "Alright then my emerald. Say goodbye to your brother though." Esmeralda walked up to her tired brother and gave him a kiss. "Bye Max." The small red head let out a grunt. Esmeralda giggled and quickly ran out the door.

**_~Later~ _**

A black haired girl woke from her slumber; she yawned and rolled out of bed. A loud thud rang out though the house as she hit the floor. "Artimis? Are you alright?" A voice called from down stairs. Artimis groaned and lifted herself off the carpet; she stretched and yelled "Yea, Mom! Fine!" She didn't wait for the answer and walked into her bathroom. She looked at her reflection and sighed. "My hair" She groaned as she ran her fingers though the messy tresses. She striped and jumped in the shower. When she was done drying off and putting on a robe, she combed her hair and pinned it back with bobby pins, then looked into the mirror. This time she smiled, her now straight hair fell to her waist, her fair skin glowed and her lavender eyes sparkled. She walked back into her room and went to her closet, pulling out her messenger bag, her clothes, and a clutch. She dressed in a purple tank top with black pants, but before she headed down stairs, she went to her dresser and picked up a pokeball on there. She smiled and pushed the button, out popped a small grass pokemon. "Hey Chikorita, have a nice sleep?" The little pokemon bounced and cheered as she greeted her partner. Artimis placed the ball inside the clutch and grabbed her bag, "Come on Chikorita" she yelled and the small pokeman followed. They walked downstairs and were greeted by Artimis' Mom, Miranda, with a huge smile on her face. "Oh, You're starting your journey, now all my babies have left the nest" Miranda hugged her child and cried "Mom? I'm not even gone yet, and Phillip is coming home for a break" She struggled out of her mother's hold and went to the kitchen. "It's not the same; he is only coming for a visit. He'll only be here for a day, after that he is head to Unova to try and beat his rival, Nakku" Miranda pouted. Artimis rolled her eyes and started on a PB&J sandwich. "Remember, Professor Rowan wants to see you before you leave" Miranda said as she went back to her cleaning. Artimis groaned and rolled her eyes "Do I have to?" Miranda glared at her "Artimis Helena Blake, you will go see the Professor" Artimis winced at her full name "Alright, When do I have to be there?" Miranda thought for a second "At 7 am" Artimis looked at the clock and her eyes went wide "Its 7:30am!" She looked to her mother "Why didn't you wake me?" Miranda made an innocent face "Was I supposed to wake you?" Artimis stuffed wrapped the sandwich up and stuffed it into her bag. "Well I have to go, Bye Mom!" She rushed out of the kitchen. "Don't forget your boots and sweater! And call your Father before you leave the Professors Lab! And DON'T FORGET CHIKORITA!" Miranda yelled and Artimis stopped to allow the small pokemon to catch up. Then she put on up her purple boots at the entrance and her black jacket, and then she picked up Chikorita and ran outside.

"Well this seems to be it." Esmeralda looked up at the building that stood before her. She had finally made it to Sandgem Town where the Professor's lab was located. Esmeralda knocked on the door and waited. After a few minutes, a young man with a lab coat answered the door. "Hello, may I help you?" Esmeralda nodded. "I'm here to see Professor Rowan. I'm choosing my pokemon today and there was also something he wished to speak to me about." At that moment, realization seems to hit the young man. "Oh yes! You must be Esmeralda! The Professor said he was expecting a new trainer. You're a bit early, though but no matter. Come in and I'll let the Professor know you're here." "Thank you." Esmeralda replied as she entered the lab with the young man. After passing many rooms and halls, the two finally made it to the main lab. The young man turned back to Esmeralda. "Please wait here. I will go look for the Professor." Esmeralda nodded and stayed put. Esmeralda looked around the lab and was amazed how at large it was. A few moments later, Esmeralda could hear people approaching her once more. It was the young man again and a more elderly large man. The elderly man walked up to Esmeralda as the young man went to a table a few feet away. "Well Esmeralda it seems you are here a lot earlier than expected. Am I right to assume you woke up as early as the Starly did this morning?" Esmeralda giggled at the Professor's assumption. "I suppose it is a habit of mine to wake up with the sun, but I was extremely excited to come and receive my pokemon. My mother also said there was something important you wished to speak to me about." The Professor took a deep breath. "Well, I am glad Sapphire delivered you that message but being that you are here early and I am expecting someone else, you may choose your pokemon first." Excitement once again shined brightly in Esmeralda's eyes as the Professor led her to the table where the young man stood. On the table, there were two pokemon Esmeralda had never seen before. "Are these the starter pokemon I am to choose from?" "Yes. There is Turtwig, the grass-type and Piplup, the water-type. Esmeralda soon became confused as she noticed one was missing. "Um, Professor? You said I was here early. What happened to the fire-type starter?" The Professor let out a disappointed sigh as he turned towards a corner of the lab. "I'm afraid we might have to release Chimchar. He does not seem to get along with neither the other starters nor any of my assistants. I thought he would have been a good partner for a new trainer but perhaps I was wrong. We have kept him in a cage for now, sadly. I had hoped you would come a bit later so I may catch a different Chimchar but you came and I had not had any time. But if you truly wish to have a fire-type, perhaps you can come later or tomorrow again." Esmeralda felt disappointment at the moment the Professor said tomorrow. "Tomorrow?! But I..." Esmeralda was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll go answer that, Professor." The young man quickly left the lab, leaving Esmeralda alone with the Professor.

Artimis ran up to Professor Rowan's Lab, stopping at the door to catch her breath, behind her Chikorita sat down panting. After a while, Artimis straightened herself up and knocked on the door. An assistant opened to the door "Hello! Who are you?" Artimis smiled "I'm Artimis Blake, the Professor asked me to come?" The assistant's smile widened "Oh, Come in! The Professor has been waiting" he stepped aside to let her in. Artimis walked inside and looked around, it was huge and so cool. "This way" the assistant started walking deeper into the lab. Artimis hesitated but followed, making sure Chikorita followed. As the assistant left to answer the door, Rowan turned his attention back to Esmeralda. "Esmeralda, I understand to wish to start your journey as soon as possible, but if you wish to have a Chimchar, you must wait until I can capture a new one." Esmeralda looked up desperately at the Professor. "It is not that I want a Chimchar specifically, I just do not wish to wait until tomorrow to choose my partner." The Professor nodded his head. "I understand that, Esmeralda but there is another reason I believe you may want to wait until tomorrow to begin your journey." The Professor then looked up at the doorway of the lab. Artimis stood and waited for the other two to notice her. When the professor looked up at her, she walked up to them "Hello Professor Rowan" then she turned to the other girl "Hello! My name is Artimis Blake" she held out her hand. Esmeralda stared at the hand in front of her and soon up to Artimis. "I am Esmeralda and I know who you are." She responded coldly. Artimis pulled back her hand, confused she just turned back to Professor Rowan. "So why is it that you called me here, Professor? " "Ah yes, on to that matter. I had wanted the both of you to go on your journey together. I hoped you two would become good acquaintances and enjoy traveling together with your pokemon." The Professor replied to Artimis. Artimis looked at Esmeralda, "Professor I don't think that will be possible. I need to become a top coordinator and I can't have a distraction. Making someone who clearly doesn't like me, a friend is a major distraction" she turned to Esmeralda "I believe you feel the same?" "The feeling is not only metal but greatly felt on my part. I plan to enter not only contests but also challenge the gyms here in Sinnoh. To be called a distraction is more of an insult I will not take lightly especially by one who's family history has crossed mine one too many times. Please Professor, you can't possibly think of forcing us to travel together? Can you not see it is a bad idea?!" The Professor turned all his attention to Esmeralda. "Now Esmeralda, you must calm down and listen to what I have to say. I have known both your families for many years and the way you are both behaving reassures me that I have made the right decision. And if anything else," The Professor turned slightly to make sure Artimis was not listening and leaned closer to Esmeralda, "it was your mother's idea to do this." Esmeralda was surprised to hear the Professor's words. "What? But why would my mother do this?" Artimis rolled her eyes and turned to look for a phone to call her father. While looking around she saw a cage with a Chimchar inside. She walked up to the cage "Hey Chimchar" the pokemon looked sadly up at her "Oh what's wrong little guy?" The Chimchar pointed to the locked cage door "Oh do you want to come out?" Chimchar nodded. Artimis looked around "Alright but just for a little while" Chimchar smiled and Artimis unlocked the cage. But as she opened it Chimchar jumped onto a nearby piece of equipment and stuck out its tongue "Oh You little bugger!" Artimis glared. Esmeralda, hearing the commotion, noticed Chimchar had escaped and gasped. The Professor turned around and was shocked to see the free Chimchar. "What in the world is going on?! How did Chimchar get out of his cage?!" Artimis looked down at the ground and looked guilty "I'm sorry Professor, he looked so sad" she said and at that moment Chimchar threw a pen at her "Ow you little- I'm going to kill you!" She at the laughing Chimchar. Professor Rowan turned towards his assistant. "Well don't just stand there! Grab Chimchar!" The assistant nodded and quickly ran to where Chimchar was standing. As he tried to reach out to the fire-type pokemon, Chimchar grew angry and jumped onto the young man's face. Chimchar used scratch and quickly ran out of the lab. Esmeralda, realizing the assistant failed, chased after Chimchar. "Come back here, you rascal!" Artimis sighed and looked to her partner "Come on, Chikorita! I set him free; I'll put him back in!" Chikorita nodded and the two ran after Esmeralda. "Artimis!" She stopped, turned back to Professor Rowan "Here!" He threw something "Its Chimchar's Pokeball!" Artimis caught it and ran out of the lab.

Esmeralda stopped at the entrance of the forest. "Well hopefully this won't be too hard." Artimis saw Esmeralda enter the forest "This is going to be a pain" she picked up speed hoping to catch the other girl then yelled "Esmeralda! Wait for me!" Esmeralda stopped and let Artimis catch up. "What are you doing out here? "Artimis glared at the girl "I freed Chimchar, so I'll help catch him" she held out the pokeball "Here I'll attack him with Chikorita and you catch him "Esmeralda took the pokeball. "Hopefully Chikorita's attacks will weaken him enough, though it will take a bit being he's a fire-type and Chikorita's grass-type moves will have little effect. Piplup would have been best. "Artimis nodded "I hope so too" then she heard the sound of leaves rustling and Chimchar landed in front of them "Well that was easy" "Of course finding him is the easy part but weakening him with a grass-type is the challenge. Now do something before he runs off again!" Esmeralda yelled. Artimis nodded "Chikorita use Tackle" Chikorita charged at Chimchar and was able to hit him. Chimchar stood back up and came at Chikorita with Scratch. Chikorita wasn't fast enough to evade the attack and was hit a few times. "Chikorita! Are you alright?" Chikorita weakly nodded as it stood. Then Artimis remembered the TM she had used "Chikorita use Hidden Power!" Orbs flew toward Chimchar and hit him dead on. Chimchar fell to the ground "Quick Chikorita, before he can recover! Tackle one more time!" Chikorita once again slammed into Chimchar. "Now Esmeralda! His pokeball!" Esmeralda quickly threw the pokeball at Chimchar. Esmeralda watched Artimis go. She picked up Chimchar's pokeball and looked down at it sadly. "It's kind of sad Rowan is considering releasing you. You put up a good fight."

Esmeralda soon then walked back to the lab. Artimis entered Rowan's lab and greeted the Professor "Hello again, we were able to recapture Chimchar" Artimis set down Chikorita and pulled some pokemon food out of her bag, giving some to her partner. Esmeralda entered a bit after and handed the pokeball back to the Professor. "Yes. It was a bit difficult in the beginning but we were able to catch him again." The Professor handed the pokeball to his assistant. "Yes, well after what happened, it will be best to release him. Now on to the more important matter at hand, I truly do insist that the both of you travel together. You obviously worked well to capture Chimchar so in the end, it would be a good idea for you to travel together, correct?" Artimis looked to Esmeralda "I don't have a great knowledge of pokemon, only what my mother taught me and she is not a trainer" she sighed "But you seem to have the knowledge I lack, and it would be a great asset to have you" "I do suppose this could work out." Esmeralda said absentmindedly. At that moment, Esmeralda saw that the assistant was about to press the release button on Chimchar's pokeball. "Wait! Stop!" Everyone soon stared at Esmeralda as she recomposed herself and turned towards the Professor. "Professor, please! You can't release Chimchar, especially after what just happened. It wouldn't be fair to him and maybe if he was with the right trainer, he could get along better with other pokemon." Rowan gave Esmeralda a stern look. "Now Esmeralda, I..." "Professor this has nothing to do with me wanting to start my journey right away," Esmeralda said, interrupting the Professor, "Chimchar is a strong pokemon and he deserves a chance. I want him to be my partner." The Professor let out a deep breath. "As long as it is your choice and you are happy with that choice and you travel with Artimis, then Chimchar is all yours." Esmeralda smiled as the assistant handed her Chimchar. "Thank you, Professor. And well, as a part of it, I will travel with Artimis and her Chikorita. I suppose she will need some guidance." Artimis rolled her eyes "Just please don't let him throw anything else at me" she put away the pokemon food. "Well, now that everything is settled. I have one more thing for you both" The Professor motioned for his assistant to get something. "If you're going on your journey, you'll need these" the assistant came back with two Pokedexes, one green and the other purple. Esmeralda gasped at the sight of the green pokedex in her hand. "Yes! Oh thank you, Professor!" Artimis ran her hand over the purple pokedex and smiled "Very nice" Professor Rowan smiled "I'm glad they are to your liking. Ah I almost forgot" he went into another part of the lab and came back with 3 boxes. "Here 5 pokeballs for each of you, And for Esmeralda a box for badges" Artimis placed the pokeballs in her clutch. Esmeralda took her pokeballs and placed them around her belt. She opened her badge case and smiled. "I can't wait to start earning my badges." Artimis jumped "I can't wait to start earning my ribbons" then she remembered "Professor, do you have a phone?" The Professor nodded "Over there" Artimis ran to the phone and dialed in her father's office number. The screen flickered as Alexander popped up on it, he smiled but it was forced. "Sweetheart, Hello! Can we make it quick I have important work, what do you need?" Artimis sighed and frowned "I'm starting my journey today and Mom told me to call" Alexander frowned "No you start next week, your birthday is this Thursday" Artimis shook her head "Nope, my birthday was last week." Alexander look at his calendar "OH I sorry, Sweat Pea! I need to get you something!" Artimis looked to confused "No, Dad you sent me a Chikorita for my birthday and Mom got me a Hidden Power TM for her?" Alexander stared at his daughter and Artimis' shoulders slumped "Mom must have got both" Alexander winced "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work. Bye Sweetie" Artimis sniffed and nodded "Bye Daddy". The call ended and Artimis walked away *Something's never change*. As Artimis left to use the phone, Esmeralda turned back to the Professor. "Professor, you said it was my mother's idea for you to have us travel together. Did she tell you the reason why?" Rowan looked down at Esmeralda. "Sapphire said nothing of why she wanted this to be done but only pleaded that I do so. Perhaps when you call her later, you can ask her yourself. I'm sure her reason is a good one." Esmeralda looked down disappointed. "I hope so." *I can't believe I'm stuck with a member of the Blake family. Why would Mother do this? Didn't she ever pay attention to Father's stories?* Artimis made her way back to her new traveling partner and forced a smiled "So where are we headed first and when do we leave?" Ignoring her own thoughts, Esmeralda turned her attention to Artimis. She knew the map of Sinnoh by heart and was quick to answer the question. "Jubilife City is the closest place we can go to and how does right now sound like?" Artimis nodded "Alright that sounds great! Want to feed or heal Chimchar before we leave?" "Sure, why not? I'm sure he's dying to throw another pen at you." Esmeralda said playfully. "Whatever, do you need food or a potion?" Artimis asked glaring at the girl. "Potion, thank you." Esmeralda replied. Artimis rummaged through her bag and pulled out a potion. "Here this should do it" she held it out. Esmeralda took the potion and took out Chimchar. After the bright light faded, Chimchar appeared on the table before Esmeralda. She then took out a napkin and began to spray the potion on Chimchar's wounds. When Esmeralda reached Chimchar's arm, Chimchar flinched at the pain. After applying the potion, Esmeralda wrapped the napkin around Chimchar's arm. "There. Hopefully you feel better." Esmeralda reached out her arm and allowed Chimchar to climb onto her shoulder. Artimis watched the two and picked up Chikorita "Hey Chimchar, sorry about the battle" she hesitantly walked up to them. "Char." Esmeralda scratched under Chimchar's chin. "I'm sure he forgives you. Well, we better go. There's still a forest between here and Jubilife and if we go now, we should reach the pokemon center before sunset." Artimis nodded and turned to the Professor "Thank You and Good Bye, Professor!" Then started toward the door. Esmeralda nodded at the Professor as she followed Artimis out the lab. "Yes, thank you." Artimis waited outside "So which way are we going?" Esmeralda pointed towards a forest close by. "After going through Route 202, we should reach Jubilife City. Then early tomorrow morning, we're heading for Oreburgh City." Esmeralda then began to take the lead. Artimis followed after her and smiled. She could already tell this was going to be a fun and frustrating journey.

**M: Hey Peoples of the Interweb! Me and Kiruri put up a new story! Yay! Please tell us what you think in the reviews please! Its also up on Kiruri's deviant art and that link is on our bio page. This may have some mature language because me and Kiruri have tendancy to swear! But love and gummy bears to all! Now for the return of Neko-chan!**

**Neko-Chan: Yay I'm back~Nya! So Bye Bye~Nya!**


End file.
